Un nouveau départ
by ashoucara
Summary: Salut! Alors je vous présente ma toute première fic! :) je suis plutôt nulle pour les résumés mais je peux vous dire que se sera en grande partit sur Grey. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi venez voir :). P.S: merci a CoeurEnOr pour la correction. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir voila je vous présente ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :). Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement de tout.

PDV Grey :

On rentrait d'une mission choisie par Erza, quand Natsu et moi nous nous sommes mit comme d'habitude à nous battre.

-Hey le nudiste ta un problème ?

-Ouais et mon problème c'est toi l'enflammer du cul.

Nous allions en venir aux mains quand tout à coup :

-Vous allez arrêter oui ?! Hurla Erza

-O-oui madame.

Nous continuons d'avancer tranquillement, on fini par apercevoir la guilde mais je trouvais qu'Erza était un peu trop silencieuse.

-Qu'-y a-t-il Erza ? Demanda Lucy

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... comme si quelqu'un nous regardais...

- Tu as une idée de pourquoi tu as cette impression ?

-Non aucune.

Nous restâmes perplexes. Plus on se rapprochait de la guilde et plus nous avions la même impression que Erza. .On restait sur nos gardes, en ce rapprochant de plus près on vit une ombre devant la porte.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une ombre non ?

-Oui c'est peut-être mon pressentiment... resté sur vos gardes.

Natsu renifla un peu puis nous dit :

-Non je ne pense pas que nous devons rester sur nos garde sa a une odeur que je connais.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent Natsu.

PDV Externe :

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement pour constater qu'en fait il s'agissait simplement d'une parfaite inconnue, inconsciente et surtout blessée.

Erza se baissa pour voir si cette inconnue était encore vivante, heuresement elle l'était.

-Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur, elle est encore en vie ! Cria Erza.

Grey la pris dans ses bras et l'enmena a l'infirmerie de la guilde. Immédiatement, Wendy accourue dans la pièce pour la soignée. Mais elle ne su pourquoi, sa ne marchais pas.

-Pourquoi sa ne marche pas ? Se demanda-t-elle. Après tout se n'est qu'une humaine non ?

-Et bien c'est se que je croyais mais peut-être que non ? Répondit Erza.

-Il faudrait peut-être la soignée mais artificiellement ? Suggéra Lucy.

Wendy acquiesça et se mis au travail. Après quelques minutes de soins, ils laissèrent la jeune femme se reposer. Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à laquelle le sujet de l'inconnue faisait rage.

-Je me demande qui est cette femme. Et surtout qu'es-ce qu'elle fait la dans un si mauvais état. Fit Grey

-Moi je suis sur d'avoir déjà sentit son odeur… mais ou ? se demandait Natsu

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, attendre qu'elle se réveille. Dit Erza.

-Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Approuva Lucy.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apercevoir avec stupéfaction deux personnes que toute la guilde connaissait.

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez bien le début ? Si oui laissez une Review ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux membres de Fairy Tail.

C'était deux personnes que toute la guilde connaissait très bien.

-Que faite vous la ? Demanda Erza

-Nous venons pour intégrer votre guilde. Fit l'un des 2 hommes.

Toute la guilde fut abasourdie.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous intégrer notre guilde ? Saber Thooth ne vous suffit plus ? Demanda Makarov

Ils baissèrent les yeux.

-Cette guilde nous énervent elle est vraiment devenu insupportable … ils sont sans gènes et il ya pleins d'autres choses.

-Mais enfin je pensais que vous adoriez Saber Thooth. Surtout toi Sting. Fit Lucy

-Rogue et moi nous sommes formels, nous allons nous venger de Saber Thooth ! Cria Sting.

Nous vîmes bien que Rogue et Sting était très en colère presque sur le point de tout casser. Pourtant ce n'est pas le style de Rogue lui qui est si taciturne et qui montrait peut ses sentiments, on aurait dit que tout sa le dépassait. Que c'était-il passé ?

-Je dois vous laissez je vais aller changer ses bandages. Fit Wendy.

Et Wendy partit à l'infirmerie.

-Vous s'avez que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer d'autres guildes sous peine de sanctions sévères ? Et puis que s'est t-il passé pour que vous soyez aussi en colère ?Demanda Makarov.

-Nous en payerons les conséquences si il le faut mais c vital de nous venger d'eux, mais nous ne pouvons vous dire les raisons qui nous poussent à faire sa.

-Frosh pense la même chose. Fit le petit Exceed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pendant ce temps a l'infirmerie XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy commença à enlever les bandages du bras de la jeune femme.

-Elle est belle. Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement ce que Wendy ne manqua pas de voir. On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait énormément .Sa pouvait se comprendre, avec le nombre de blessure qu'elle avait. Cela dit pourquoi personne ne la cherchait ? Elle devait bien avoir de la famille quelque part. L'inconnue gémit de douleur. Wendy soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de la soigné au plus vite. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, plus sa allait et plus elle devenait fragile. Ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter notre jeune Chasseuse de Dragon. Elle regarda la jeune femme en murmurant :

-Qui es-tu ?

Wendy soupira. Ce n'est pas comme sa qu'elle allait guérir, alors elle se remit au travaille essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pendant ce temps a la guilde XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-S'il vous plait, accepter nous dans votre guilde. Firent Rogue et Sting en même temps.

-Je veux bien, mais il faudra me dire les raisons qui vous poussent à vouloir attaquer Saber Thooth. Fit Makarov. Je ne révèlerai sous aucun prétexte vos motivations.

-Très bien maitre. Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Mirajane tu pourrais leurs inscrire l'emblème s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur maitre. Dit- elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Je vais voir si Wendy a besoin d'aide. Fit Grey.

Puis il partit. Le reste de la guilde trouva bien vite un moyen de s'occuper.

Lorsque Grey arriva à l'infirmerie il vit Wendy gesticuler dans tout les sens. Se demandant se qui lui arrivait, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive t-il Wendy ?

Wendy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui répondit :

-J'ai envie d'aller au toilette, mais je n'ai pas fini de la soigner.

Grey se retint de rire, c'était méchant mais la situation était vraiment comique.

-Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux .Lui proposa t-il

-Sa ne te gène pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Et puis ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut juste enlever les bandages et les remplacer par des nouveaux.

-Oui, mais avant de mettre le nouveaux bandage il faut lui mettre de la crème pour cicatrices. D'accord ?

-Ok.

-Merci beaucoup Grey. Fit –elle avant de se mettre à courir en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Grey éclata de rire. Oh oui, cette situation embarrassante pour Wendy était vraiment comique. Apres le fou rire passé, il se mit a retiré les bandages de la jeune fille sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée sur ce qui c'étais passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette état mais, cette chose ou cette personne c'est acharné sur elle. Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante pourtant. Enfin les humains et les animaux peuvent être étranges parfois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil.

Une semaine passa sans que la jeune inconnue ne reprenne connaissance. Cela fait une semaine que sont état de santé s'aggrave, et malgré qu'ils ne la connaissent pas, tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Personne ne la cherchait, à croire que personne ne la connaissait ou pire encore qu'elle n'existait pas dans la société. Une journée de plus passa sans que qu'elle ne se réveille. Les traitements artificiels ne marchaient presque pas sur elle. En réalité, tout le monde savaient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Autres chose que les autres mages de la guilde avec remarquer avec Sting et Rogue, Frosh était bien là, mais pas Lector. Que s'est il passé avec Saber Thooth et les dragons jumeaux ? C'est une question que toute la guilde se posait.

Mais malgré tout c'était plus de l'inconnue que de Lector dont parlais la guilde.

-Sont état empire de jours en jours, C'est de ma faute, je suis incapable de la soignée, je ne suis pas assez forte. Fit Wendy sur le point de pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas Wendy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui fait que ta magie ne marche pas sur elle. Supposa Lucy.

-Oui, mais quoi ? Demanda Grey

-Un sort qui contre la magie peut-être ? Fit Erza

-Si c'est vraiment un sort contre la magie pourquoi lui avoir jeté se sort ? Demanda Lucy.

-Sa je ne peux pas te le dire… Il faut vraiment qu'elle se réveille. Fit Erza.

Sans plus de parole, le groupe se sépara, Natsu partit manger au bar, Lucy rentre chez elle, Erza part voir les annonces de boulot et Wendy et Grey partirent à l'infirmerie voir la blessée. Depuis la dernière fois Grey aidait régulièrement Wendy pour soignée la jeune femme blessée. Il lui était d'une grande aide.

-Grey pourrais-tu me passer la crème s'il te plait ? Demanda la jeune Wendy

-Bien sur. Dit-il en lui passant la crème. Alors son état s'améliore ?

-Oui, elle semble aller bien mieux qu'avant même si ce n'est pas toujours sa, il ne reste plus cas savoir combien de temps elle restera endormie. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'espère que se sera pas longtemps.

Wendy approuva. Et ils continuèrent de la soignée. Erza, curieuse de savoir si sa allait mieux fut contente de savoir qu'enfin elle commençait à aller mieux. Une deuxième semaine passa sans que la jeune inconnue ne se réveille, cependant son état de santé allait de mieux en mieux, se qui rassuraient l'ensemble de la guilde qui commençait à s'impatienter de son réveille. Cela dit tout le monde commençaient vraiment a se demander se qui se passait, il était vraiment rare de voir Rogue et Sting, tout le monde sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais quoi ? Mystère.

Tout allait dans le meilleure des monde, la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail avaient décidé d'attendre le réveille de l'inconnue en espérant que cela ne prennent pas trop de temps, mais selon Wendy elle devrait se réveillée dans peut de temps. Wendy partit de nouveau à l'infirmerie avec Grey. C'était devenu une habitude, et comme d'habitude Grey jouait l'assistant tandis que Wendy faisait le médecin. Mais alors que tout se passait comme d'habitude, la jeune femme bougea la tète sur les cote avant de la repositionnée normalement. Cela étonna nos deux mages. Alors tout doucement les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, laissant voir ses beaux yeux bleu vert.

-Ou suis-je ? Demanda t-elle.

* * *

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai complètement oubliée de préciser. Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi. A par Misaki.

Bonne lecture. ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Une histoire sans vie.

Ou suis-je ? Demanda t-elle

-Tout va bien tu es a Fairy Tail. La rassura Wendy. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai…j'ai un peu mal partout. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Tiens prend sa, ça devrait aller après.

-D'accord, merci. Dit-elle en prenant le médicament.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Grey.

- Je… je m'appelle Misaki… Misaki Takeshita.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Wendy et lui c'est Grey.

- Ravis de te connaitre. Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Moi de même.

-N'est pas peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Fit Grey.

-O-oui.

-Sa na pas l'air d'aller, veut-tu manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ? Demanda Wendy.

-Euh, je ne veux pas vous posez de problème. Merci pour votre hospitalité, et désolée pour vous avoir embêté. Fit-elle gênée.

Elle se leva en vitesse, mais retomba aussi vite. Non seulement ses blessures l'empêchais de marcher mais aussi le fait qu'elle n'est pas manger ni bu depuis plus de 2 semaines se faisait ressentir. La jeune femme se mis à pleurer comme une petite fille a qui on aurait pris son ours en peluche. Immédiatement Grey se pencha vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais en fait elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux blond doré et des yeux bleu vert. Son nez est plutôt petit mais allait très bien avec la forme de son visage, et ses lèvres était pulpeuse et bien rose. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné. Son visage respirait la gentillesse et la sérénité. Physiquement elle était bien formée malgré sa maigreur évidente. Tout comme Lucy et Erza et d'autres filles de la guilde elle avait des courbes généreuses, sans en devenir vulgaire. Reprenant enfin conscience, il l'entendit prononcer :

-Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux plus courir, je ne pourrais plus les fuir et ils vont me tuer. Dit-elle en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Misaki, qui veut te tuer ? Fit Grey sérieusement.

-Depuis ma naissance, des guildes noir m'enlève sans arrêt pour m'enlever mon pouvoir, mais ils n'ont toujours pas réussi, ils ont tués mes parent et mon grand frère uniquement dans ce but. Il ya peu j'ai entendue que quelqu'un aurait peut être trouvé une façon pour me prélever se pourvoir que j'ai hérité de mes ancêtres. A ce moment, c'était une tentative de plus qui avait échoué. Pensant que je m'étais évanouie ils ont parlés du fait d'avoir trouvé une façon pour peut-être réussir à m'extraire ce pouvoir. Alors j'ai attendue que l'on me dépose à ma cellule pour les prendre par surprise. Mais a cause de cette échec qu'il on fait et de leur habitude de me frapper pour le plaisir, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Mais l'adrénaline et la peur on prit possession de moi, et je me suis enfuie. Immédiatement ils ont lancés des personnes pour m'intercepter et certainement encore me frapper pour mon irrespect envers eux mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis passée et je me suis enfuie sans trop savoir ou aller. Je me suis cachée pendant un bon moment dans des ruelles peu fréquentées. Et finalement l'un d'eux ma retrouvée et a essayer de m'attraper, ce qu'il a réussit à faire mais avant de me remmener auprès de son maitre il ma ruée de coup pour me faire comprendre que se que j'ai fait ce n'était pas bien, mais a force ça ma énervée alors je l'ai frappé et je me suis mise à courir encore et encore. Puis je suis arrivée devant votre guilde et je me suis évanouie. Mais je suis étonnée de me retrouvée ici, je pensais qu'ils allaient encore m'emmener je ne sais ou. Alors merci a vous. Mais maintenant je crains de repartir, je suis désolée a cause de moi vous aller être embarqués dans quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas. Expliqua t-elle.

-Mais c'est affreux ! Fit Wendy

-On s'y habitue avec le temps. Fit-elle avec un sourire triste révélant ses fossettes.

-Et tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser te faire frapper tout les jours sans que l'on fasse quelque chose ? Dit Grey légèrement énervé.

-Je ne peux pas abuser de votre gentillesse et puis vous ne me connaissez même pas. Je ne ferais que de vous apporter de ennuie. C'est triste mais je suis condamnée à vivre comme sa.

-Mais enfin pourquoi pense tu comme sa ? Demanda Wendy Nous sommes une guilde de mages puissants, nous pouvons t'aidée à développer ton pouvoir et nous te protègerons tant que nous le pourrons, tu ne peux pas être condamnée à vivre comme sa, le destin n'est pas si cruelle. Fit-elle

-Wendy a raison, nous te protègerons tant que nous le pourrons alors s'il te plait accepte notre aide. Dit –il avec un beau sourire.

La jeune femme les regarda tout les deux, puis elle se remit à pleurer, en leur disant :

-Merci… merci pour tout.

Juste après ça, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rougir telle des tomates. Grey les regarda, les insistant a lui dire ce qui ce passait.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes déshabillés ? Fit Misaki le regardant avec une gène indescriptible.

-Hum ? Ah ! Sa recommence ! Fit-il avant de se rhabiller aussi vite.

Ce à quoi ni Grey, ni Wendy ne s'attendaient à voir c'est la jeune fille rigolée. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur, ils avaient l'impression de l'avoir sauvée sans aucun effort.

Grey l'aida à se relever, et alla s'assoir, pendant ce temps Wendy était partit tout leur expliquer, et put voir que eux aussi avait le même avis qu'elle et Grey. Elle en profita pour demander a Mirajane de préparer quelque chose afin qu'elle mange. Puis ils la laissèrent se reposée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps…

Un peu plus loin, quelque part un peu après Magnolia ce tien un repère hors du sentier. On disait que si l'on s'approchait de trop près ce repère, on n'en ressortait pas vivant ou alors avec de grave blessures. A l'intérieur de ce repère, on pouvait entendre des cries de souffrance.

-Vous deviez la rattraper pas la laisser auprès des membres de cette foutu guilde ! Cria une voix féminine.

-Ex-excusés nous maitresse. Firent des voix masculine en essayant de reprendre leurs souffles.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Aller me l'a cherchée au plus vite après lui avoir pris son pouvoir, je l'a tuerai pour son affront envers nous ! Fit la mystérieuse femme avant de se mettre à rire, d'un rire diabolique. Puis elle se remit à battre les hommes, qui endurèrent mille et une souffrances.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'enlèvement.

Deux semaines passèrent après l'éveille de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment récupérée malgré tout les soins que lui prodiguait la guilde. Ils firent donc tous la connaissance de la jeune Misaki qui a vingt ans. Durant se laps de temps Sting et Rogue essayaient tant bien que mal de s'intégrer mais il y avait encore et toujours se mal être qui les rongeaient. Eux aussi aimaient beaucoup la jeune fille même si cela ne faisait que peut de temps qu'il la connaissait, ils sentaient comme le besoin de la protéger. La jeune femme essayait de se lever mais retomba mollement.

-Aie ! fit-elle en massant le genou.

Erza rentra au même moment et retrouva la jeune femme à terre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Et bien si tu considère que je tombe a chaque moment ou je souhaite marcher non, mais sinon oui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Je vois. Fit Erza en l'aidant à se relever.

-Vraiment… je vous pose beaucoup de problème, je suis désolée. Soupira-elle

-Ne t'excuse pas, sa nous fait plaisir de pouvoir aider des personne dans le besoin. Fit Erza avec un petit sourire.

Misaki soupira.

-Misaki, tu as dit que des guildes noires t'enlevaient pour t'extraire un pouvoir, quel est se pouvoir ? demanda Erza.

Misaki l'a regarda sans pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose.

-Et bien… Commença t-elle.

-Alors ? Demanda Erza.

Elle baissa les yeux et lui commença à lui expliquer ce mystérieux pouvoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tiens, Bonjour Sting et Rogue. Fit Mirajane toujours avec son sourire légendaire.

-Bonjour. Firent Rogue et Sting en même temps.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Leurs demanda t-elle.

-Non merci, on voulait juste savoir comment allait Misaki.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais demander le Erza. Elle était avec elle toute a l'heure. Répondit –elle.

- D'accord merci. Répondirent-ils en même temps encore une fois.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de finir la phrase qu'une chaise vola à travers toute la guilde pour atterrir sur Mirajane.

-Mirajane sa va ? Demandaient toute la guilde.

-Parfaitement. Répondit-elle en se relevant avec son sourire habituel.

Juste après ceci de gros bruits, ainsi que des injures se firent entendre a l'entrée de la guilde. Ce ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que c'était Natsu et Grey qui ce battaient encore. En peu de temps ils rentrèrent dans la guilde et, saccagèrent presque toute la guilde par leur folie. Erza qui avait demandée un fraisier comme toujours mais ne l'avait pas mangée, étant partie faire quelque chose.

-Tiens prend sa tête a glace ! hurla Natsu en prenant le fraisier.

Grey ne pouvant bouger rapidement fasse a ce fraisier volant pris ce qui lui passait pas la main, c'est-à-dire Juvia. Le fraisier atterrit sur le visage de Juvia. En état de choc, elle tomba sur ses fesses.

-Juvia est heureuse d'avoir servie à monsieur Grey même si c'était pour le protéger d'un vulgaire tarte. Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La bagarre continua. Jusqu'au moment ou… :

-QUI A MANGE MON FRAISIER, QUE JE PUISSE L'ETRIPPER ! hurla Erza avec une aura plus que menaçante.

A cette phrase, les deux combattants passèrent leur bras sur l'épaule de l'autre et dirent en même temps :

-Eh, tu sais que tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu !

Mais ils comprirent très vite qu'ils auraient du partir en douce, lorsque la rouquine s'avança vers eux en se craquant les doigts.

-C'est vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les deux tremblèrent comme des feuilles, avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Quelques minutes après ça Erza retourna s'assoir au bar, laissant Grey et Natsu complètement sonner.

Un hurlement se fit entendre de l'infirmerie, alertant toute la guilde qui se précipita la ou Misaki était enfermée. En ouvrant la porte ils virent Misaki inconsciente sur l'épaule d'un inconnu. Souriant à plaine dents et masqué, ils pouvaient apercevoir sur l'un des ses bras un emblème. Ils se caractériser par une tête de mort ainsi que par le sang qui s'échapper de la tête tout les cotés, deux katana transperçais le crane, et chose qui leurs donnèrent des frissons a tout le monde fut l'expression de cette tête. Elle souriait. Comme pour caractériser la souffrance et la peur a avoir face a cette guilde. Ce qu'ils dit leurs glaça le sang.

-Si vous voulez revoir cette fille vivante ne faite rien et attendez de la revoir, enfin si elle est résistante, elle survivra sinon elle mourra dans une douleur inimaginable. Dit-il avant de se mettre à rire t-elle celui du diable. Ou alors, elle et son pouvoir si spécial nous rejoindrons ! Puis il disparu.

Laissant en choc toute la guilde.


End file.
